


A Happy Dream

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, Lots of Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Past Prostitution, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, anal penetration, it's kind of a PWP but it also kinda has a plot I guess, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Josh was a happy dream - a light at the end of the tunnel, a ray of hope, and best of all, he'd given Tyler the best orgasm he'd ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this kinda does have a plot, but I decided to list it under my PWPs series purely because it's sooo goddamn sexual.

It was almost 2:00am, and Tyler still wasn't done crying, his duvet and pillow soaked with tears, his face hot, puffy, and red.

He was still tipsy from earlier, which actually made the misery a whole lot worse because he couldn't think straight. 

He pictured Josh's face and broke down once again, hiding under the duvet with his eyes shut tightly, stinging, his bruised cheekbones aching badly. Then he resurfaced and gazed at the light, which appeared to have a strange aqua-coloured tint that was a result of his eyes being closed for so long.

The sobs were like hiccups that he couldn't stop.

Taking a shaky breath, Tyler pushed off his boxers, then began to caress himself, running his hands along his shaft, thinking of _Josh, Josh, Josh_. He wished it was Josh's warm hands touching him, instead of his own cold, clammy hands.

He used a little more force against himself and began to give little pants, little moans of pleasure, all tangled up in the sobs and whines. He couldn't get himself off. It felt forced, and empty.

He wasn't planning on sleeping. He couldn't in this state. He was full to the brim of regret, despair, and anger that was directed at nobody but himself. Not even Josh.

Why did he do it?

Desperation, that's why.

Tyler was a whore. He had been living rough for the past two years, with no way to get a job, a house, or even new clothes up until now. Prostitution had been his only option. He hadn't chosen this because he'd wanted to. He chose it because he was so poor that it wasn't rare for him to go four days without food. He had a home now and was just able to get by, but what he really lacked was happiness, and while he possessed most of what he needed to live a relatively normal life, he was lacking love.

He gritted his teeth and bit down into the pillow, doing anything it took to get him out of his head. Josh was nothing, just a sweet dream amongst the nightmare that was his life, a glimmer of joy that quickly burned out, like a firework. In his state of desperation he bit down a little too hard and caught his tongue, which began to bleed, filling his mouth with the taste of metal.

 

Sleep was out of the question.

He slowly got out of bed, asking himself over and over again: _am I really doing this? Am I that fucking desperate?_

Josh was a happy dream - a light at the end of the tunnel, a ray of hope, and best of all, he'd given Tyler the best orgasm he'd ever had.

Still sniffling, Tyler threw on his creased up clothes, not giving a toss about how terrible he looked with his bed hair and untidy clothes and red, sticky face. He knew where his treasure was and he was willing to sacrifice anything for it.

As he left his room, he briefly peered at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, noticing the tender purple patches on his face and his slightly swollen eye. He knew that, deep down, he didn't deserve such ill treatment. Yes, he used to be a sex worker, but those people hadn't understood that it wasn't his choice, that he could barely feed himself.

He didn't even care about locking the door. He dashed outside, noticing it was raining ever so slightly, the drizzle visible in the amber glow of the street lights on the pavement.

The thirty minutes of the cold, the dampness, and the effort felt like an entire lifetime.

Eventually he stood in front of Josh's door. It was 3am and the lights were on. He bent over, his hands pressed against the front of his thighs, catching his breath. Finally, he plucked up the courage to knock.

It took around three knocks, but eventually Josh opened the door, shocked to see a scruffy, worn-out, desperate Tyler in front of him, panting, still crying.

"What do you want? It's 3am."

"Just please," Tyler began. "Let me in."

"As I've said before," Josh said, "You have no place in my life. You were temporary, and then I found out. You're not welcome." He went to close the door.

"No, no," Tyler protested, reaching out towards the door. Josh glanced up, surprised. "I need you so badly, Josh. You have no idea... I've been through so much shit, honestly, I've been beaten up and-"

"Quit trying to make me feel bad."

"Josh." Tyler began to sob, and lowered himself onto his knees. "I'm begging you, please. You're the only happiness I've ever known."

Josh stared at him intently, his mind wavering back and forth.

He sighed and held the door open. "Get up, then."

 

It was awkward. Tyler felt as if he was stepping on eggshells.

"Did you leave because I had to... well, you know?" Tyler asked.

"Not entirely because of the prostitution," Josh said. "Mostly because of the lies."

"What lies?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know - the lies about the virginity, the faithfulness, and the denial of the fact that you're a whore."

"I _used_ to be."

"Once a whore, always a whore," Josh declared.

Tyler buried his face in his hands. "Do you hate me?" he asked, not looking forward to the answer.

Josh remained silent, avoiding the question, before asking, "What do you even want?"

"I just want someone who will make me feel loved. I have no one, and now I've lost you. I can't bear to even be alive."

Josh bit his lip, staring at the ground.

"If I do this," Josh said, "you better promise me this is the last time we ever see eachother."

 

Tyler was dizzy with anticipation and excitement, his heart pounding, sweat beads collecting on his brows. The tears were long gone now.

"Like I said, this is the last time. Don't come running back to me."

Tyler nodded like he understood, then laid down on Josh's bed, his shaky hands gripping the sheets.

Josh sat down beside him and placed a hand on his thigh, gently beginning to rub it, stroking him softly. Tyler tried to act as if he wasn't enjoying it, but in reality he had been craving this for forever, desperate to feel a pair of hands exploring his body once again.

"I don't want you getting attached," Josh warned. "I don't love you. Not anymore."

The words were a dagger to Tyler's already beaten heart, but he put on a brave face, showing Josh he was ready.

"You want more, huh?"

"Please," Tyler begged. Josh smiled, and began digging his thumbs into the inside of Tyler's thighs, applying pressure to his skin. He stared intently at Tyler's flushed face, observing his reaction.

Josh scooted closer to Tyler and took hold of his creased-up shirt, then pulled it off over his head. He stroked all the way down from Tyler's neck, right to his lower abdomen, before touching the front of his boxers.

"You're hard."

"I know," said Tyler. "I'm hard for you."

"What would you like me to do to you?"

"Anything. Honestly, anything. Just no teasing or anything of the sort."

 

_No teasing or anything of the sort._

He was doing this on bloody purpose. He rubbed Tyler's hard crotch through his underwear, and no matter how much Tyler pleaded for him to just give it to him already, he continued - pleasuring him, but not pleasuring him quite enough, which was extremely dissatisfying and frustrating.

"Is this my punishment?" Tyler asked.

"What punishment? I'm giving you what you want," Josh smirked.

"Stop playing games. It's not funny anymore."

And, to his surprise, Josh gave up the teasing.

He pulled off Tyler's boxers and his huge, solid manhood instantly sprang from beneath them. Josh gasped. "My, my. I'd forgotten how big you are." He came a little closer, and Tyler almost thought he was about to get on top of him. He took hold of the base of his cock, gripping it with his warm hands - that familiar feeling he'd never get to experience again after tonight.

Josh moistened his lips and bent forward, licking the underside of Tyler's cock, leaving strings and globs of saliva behind that quickly cooled against his sensitive skin. It felt wonderful to be touched by someone else for once, instead of those lonely, sad wanking sessions late at night.

"More," Tyler begged. "Please."

Josh raised his eyebrows, but decided to go through with it and obey. At first he just took the tip in his mouth, swirling his warm, wet tongue around it and listening to Tyler's quickening breathing.

Josh never admitted that he enjoyed the taste, and Tyler never needed to admit that he was enjoying this, because the involuntary noises he was making gave it all away.

He plunged his head forward and Tyler thrusted his hips upwards ever so slightly, pushing his cock deeper into Josh's mouth. Everything was so goddamn wet - the smears of precum on Tyler's stomach, the inside of Josh's mouth, the saliva that trickled down from the base of his cock to his lower abdomen, the forehead sweat, and the residue of the tears from earlier. All Tyler could hear was his own heavy breathing and the slick, wet sounds of Josh's mouth against his cock.

As Josh drew his head back a little, he pressed his tongue right against Tyler's tip once again, forcing him to jerk his head back a little and curl his toes. Already he was groaning and losing control, so far away that he wasn't sure he could take any more.

"This isn't love, Tyler," Josh reminded him.

Tyler physically couldn't answer. He was too busy enjoying himself, basking in the intense warm, tingling feeling that filled every one of his senses.

This shouldn't have been happening. Both Tyler and Josh were aware that this shouldn't have been happening, that they had vowed to go their separate ways. But it had just been too hard to fight.

 

Tyler was on his front, the left side of his face buried against the pillow, his eyes tightly shut as Josh pushed his soft hands against his skin once again.

Josh reached right under and stroked his slippery fingers against his balls, causing Tyler to give a muffled moan against the pillow. Then he slowly pushed his finger into his tight entrance, going all the way he could, before gently rubbing the downside of his finger against his muscular inner walls. It was warm, ridged, tight and damp.

"More?" Tyler asked.

Josh removed his finger and covered his hands in the lube, then inserted both his index and middle finger into Tyler, before adding another.

"That hurts a little," Tyler said.

"That hurts?" Josh asked, surprised.

Tyler nodded. "It's been a while, remember?"

"Of course it's been a while, but someone like you should be way looser than that." Then Josh hissed, "Whore." and tugged on Tyler's hair, causing him to yelp.

"Ah," Tyler blurted out when he released him and continued to finger him, his wet fingers stinging him slightly as they slid in and out of his tight hole. Josh pushed a fourth finger inside him and Tyler gave another loud noise, a strained moan that implied both pain and ecstasy.

"You're enjoying this," said Josh.

"I'm not, I mean, um, I am," Tyler stammered, unable to make up his mind, which was going back and forth between the stinging and the erotic tingling. "It's good. Don't stop."

Josh yanked his hair again, thrusting his fingers a little faster when Tyler cried out again.

"If you can't take four fingers, how are you gonna cope when I fuck you so hard that you'll be in tears?"

"I-I won't be able to," Tyler replied, sounding as if he was gasping for air. "Just... please don't stop, whatever you do. _Fuck_ , it hurts."

Josh frowned a little before digging his fingernails into Tyler's ass, leaving little semi-circle shaped indents in his skin. Then he spanked him, real hard, and Tyler gave a cry of pain, hardly being able to bear it.

"Josh? Oh, Josh, I... mmm," Tyler burbled, his speech rendered virtually incomprehensible. It all felt too much, the stinging that spread across his red skin, the burning from inside of him as his muscles were pushed beyond their usual capacity, the pleasure that shot through him whenever Josh thrusted his fingers into him again.

He was a sweaty, red-faced mess, his skin slippery from his own precum - he felt repulsive, unattractive, dirty. And he couldn't care less, because Josh was here, making him pant and moan, practically controlling his body, exciting him, giving him a reason to be alive - a temporary one, but a reason all the same.

 

Josh watched Tyler carefully. He watched his quivering limbs, his rising and falling chest, his lip biting, the way he dug his nails into his palms.

"I can't feel satisfied until you let me cum, Josh."

"I will," Josh told him. "Eventually."

Tyler whimpered. "You have no idea. I feel so close, even now - I can feel it, it's there, I'm right on the edge, and I can't take it anymore. I said no teasing."

"I'm the one in control. Shut up and deal with it."

Josh disliked him - _really_ disliked him - but his condescending and almost rude tone was actually such a fucking turn on. It shouldn't have been. Tyler knew he should have been upset, but the thought of being dominated - even _abused_ \- by Josh was making him even harder.

"Get into position, you hoe. I'm ready to tear your ass in two."

Tyler couldn't decide if he wanted him to be gentle, to spare him the suffering, or whether he wanted him to go as hard and as fast as he could.

_Screw it._

"Give it to me," Tyler demanded. "And don't be nice."

"Oh, I won't. I'm gonna be so brutal that you won't know what hit you. You're gonna be in agony for atleast two weeks."

"Now," Tyler pleaded. He was on all fours, his knees digging into the bed, Josh kneeling behind him.

Josh gripped his hips and lined the tip of his cock with Tyler's entrance before thrusting into him, anticipating Tyler's reaction.

"Oh," Tyler groaned. "Oh, god, it hurts. Don't stop."

Josh was a little puzzled by Tyler's insistence considering he was stating that he was in pain, but he was begging him to continue, so he did.

He pushed further, deeper inside his body, warm, slick, wet, stinging. _Burning_. Tyler felt his muscles stretching and burning to accommodate Josh's cock inside his rectum, and gave another loud groan until he bottomed out, which was when he suddenly gave a small yelp.

"Now what?" Josh asked.

"It's so sensitive there. Just there, it's tender, and feels sore. It's so good."

Josh scoffed, then pulled out again before thrusting back into him, this time hitting his prostate and causing Tyler to moan.

"Oh! Fuck, Josh, _there_ , please, again," he pleaded. "That spot. Please."

And surprisingly, Josh obeyed, thrusting right against his prostate again, and again, and again, listening to Tyler's increasingly laboured moans and the sound of his skin hitting Tyler's and the wetness against his cock. It was all just too much - too much gorgeous agony, and Tyler wanted to be here forever, to never leave Josh's home, to have his own happy ever after. For now, he was with Josh and he could pretend that Josh loved him the way he loved Josh.

Tyler heard him panting behind him as he fucked him, hard, _real hard_ , so hard that he felt his solid cock thumping against his insides, hitting him, pounding that sweet spot. He couldn't get enough. Josh was being as rough and as nasty as he could, but Tyler still wanted more. He wanted more pain, more pleasure, more of everything.

Josh reached over and grabbed Tyler's hair, pulling it. Then he spanked him again, both cheeks this time, and even harder. Tyler's eyes were welled up with tears, but an entirely different kind from the ones earlier. He was even more of a mess now - red eyes, drooling slightly, a rash on his ass, sweaty, messy hair, bruises all over his face.

He was filthy, desperate, a sex maniac. And he didn't care at all.

 

Tyler heard Josh give a groan as he came inside him.

He felt his load seeping into him, all warm and wet as it travelled down his rectum. He wasn't far off; he could feel the pressure in his crotch and thighs, the tingling and the heat. He needed the release _now._

Then, Josh pulled out.

"No!" Tyler whined. " _No,_ please, I was so close! You bastard."

Josh laughed. "You can't take it, can you?"

Tyler slumped down onto Josh's bed, feeling dizzy and tired from the arousal. He should have known. It had been so good, too good to be true.

He felt his cock leaking slightly against the sheet below him. Josh sat down beside him and said, "It's getting light outside, you know."

"Mmm," Tyler responded.

"I'll be right back," Josh told him, after getting dressed. "Stay there a sec."

Tyler sat up after he left the room, then threw his clothes back on, his mind going back over everything that had just happened.

He couldn't believe it. Josh had been delightfully cruel, bringing him all the way up, up, up - and then stopping, snatching away his orgasm just like that.

Josh returned, and held his hand out to him. "Here."

Tyler peered into the palm of his hand and saw several £20 notes. "Huh?"

"You're a prostitute, right? You gotta earn your keep somehow. I'm aware of how expensive it is."

Tyler shook his head. "No, honestly, you've got the wrong idea. I don't do it anymore-" 

"Take it." He shoved it into his hand. "Now leave. I never want to see you again, Tyler."

Tyler sat with his head lowered, gazing at the wooden floor. He cast his mind back to his own tiny home, where he would remain alone, in the dark every night with nobody to hold and nobody to love. 

He glanced up. "Um, Josh-"

"Go, now. I don't want you here. Go home, away from me. I've given you my money. That's what you wanted, right? _Whore_."

Tyler shook his head frantically, the tears welling up again. "No, honestly. I was missing you so badly and I needed someone. I needed some love and care."

"I call bullshit. You just wanted my money."

"Please let me stay with you," Tyler begged. "You make me so happy, more than anything or anyone else. I can't bear to live without you."

Josh had turned his back on him, and Tyler's heart sank lower and lower until it hit the floor.

 

Josh was a happy dream.

Tyler laid on his cold bed, staring at the cracked ceiling. He was lucky he hadn't been robbed. The house was left unlocked all night.

He thought of Josh and broke down in tears again. He went to wipe them away, but retracted his hand when it pressed against his bruises.

As usual, it was all his fault. He had nobody to blame but himself.

He rubbed his hand over his crotch before shoving it down his boxers, touching himself. The pleasure was there but the passion wasn't. He simply couldn't do it.

He came to terms with the fact that he was a desperate, sex-crazed little fucker who didn't know how to be honest and hold down a relationship. It was him who'd made the mistakes, not Josh.

If Tyler hadn't been such a fuck-up, then maybe Josh wouldn't have just been a dream after all. Maybe he'd be in his arms right now. If he hadn't gotten everything wrong, then maybe Josh would still be here.


End file.
